Chase
by page12
Summary: "Though some moments aren't guaranteed to last or even happen, maybe that's the reason they are worth chasing in the first place." Austin and Ally didn't ask to fall for one another, but they did. And this is just the story of how it happened.


Life is filled with random insignificant moments. The ones that you forget the next day, that are so tiny and irrelevant to the bigger picture. Maybe because there was a lack of emotion or connection to the inner desires. Like your brain was throwing away things that didn't make you feel something whether it was happiness or embarrassment.

I just felt like a big chunk of my life was missing, the small boring moments couldn't be retained even though it did happen. Although those are only the plain canvas ones that are missing its color.

I can't say I've ever experienced something filled with so much energy and life I feel as if my entire daily routine was thrown off balance. I couldn't even imagine what would that be like. It's weird to even think about how one day everything is normal and then there is _the moment_.

The one read in countless of stories and seen in a matching infinite amount of movies. The moment that seems totally unrealistic until it actually happens. It seems so unattainable because since when was reality ever kind enough to offer something so amazing and groundbreaking. Maybe that's why it ends. Because no one can successfully have a happily ever after. Truly everything good has to come to an end somehow.

Though the moments aren't guaranteed to last or even happen, maybe that's the reason they are worth chasing in the first place.

* * *

"I'm telling you it's _him_." Trish screeched.

Oh boy.

The mess of curls following my trail was going on and on about how she met the _one._ It was only the start of senior year and she already has her heart set on this supposed 'soul mate'. This all came about 20 minutes after we entered school today.

She's lost it. Trish has officially gone off the deep end

"Okay, so what's his name then." Like I mentioned prior, the girl just spotted the boy. I feel the need to take it upon myself to snap her out of the imaginary future she's planning for them already. I don't even remember when the latina became this boy crazy. It felt like it happened over night so I couldn't just blame it on hormones.

"That's unimportant. He's perfect and that's all that matters."

"This is coming from the girl who said last week the male species are unnecessary." I countered, hiding my smile behind the binder wrapped in my arms. I only could dream about being as vocal as she was about her feelings. Even little Ally Dawson had her share of crushes, some more embarrassing than others.

"Als...it's our last year in high school and I haven't had a moment yet. I'm not asking for something to come out of it, I just want a mutual feeling of hearts racing, stomach turning and butterflies with one person. I just want to feel that before we go off into the...real world." She gulps dramatically

Trish has a point. High School is almost over, we've both already been accepted into Miami University and the race for scholarships have totally tanked our social lives. I think we both just want something to look back on, maybe not one of those moments you hold onto and replay forever but a time where we can look at and smile about in the future. Something memorable.

The problem was where to even start.

"Well if you're going to do that, then I recommend learning his name." I laughed, resulting in a roll of the eyes and a slight elbow to the ribs.

It would be amazing to have some sort of definite answer to my one thousand questions about relationships. How do you know if you're in love? Is the whole purpose of being in a relationship to fall in love? What if you don't?

I couldn't ask my parents even the most basic questions because their marriage ended somewhat badly. They both have seemingly blocked that part of that period of time out completely, and it didn't take a psychic to see that I would've gotten absolutely nowhere with them.

So I'm all on my own.

Trish had previously said that there is no right way to fall for someone. When it happens you just know.

The problem is I'm a very rational person and that answer was probably the most unhelpful explanation I could've gotten. There has to be at least some sort of starting point for all of this. It can't just seemingly happen out of nowhere…right?

Why can't emotions just come with instructions? I mean , who decided to make it this complicated?

"Stop it." A voice snapped.

"Stop what?"

"I honestly can not have a normal conversation with you without you going off into your own mind." The raven haired girl exclaimed in frustration. I just replied with a shrug not even noticing the time that flew.

It's a habit.

"We really need to find you someone Als." She randomly decided to state as a follow up to the complaints.

Oh no. Please no. For the love of God NO.

"Oh yes."

I grumbled something incoherent under my breath, annoyed that I still let thoughts slip out of my mind.

This whole speaking without knowing needs to stop before I say something incredibly stupid like in 8th grade. That was the moment I realized it's best to keep negative thoughts deep deep down, especially if they're about teachers,and you so happen to be in their class when it slips out.

Not my finest hour.

Though my name was suddenly all over the school, filled with people buzzing about the time when our history teacher took her ruler and pointed it at a photo of christopher columbus and stated that the person at the end of the ruler was one of the most horrible human beings we would learn in history….

I accidentally said 'which end?'

"ALLY!" Trish screamed, again. This time I made sure my attention was on her.

"Like I was saying, What about _-"_

*rings*

And just like that, the bell saved me from another one of Trish's interventions. Not that they aren't helpful, but hearing the list of potential bachelor's wasn't something that I wanted to talk about in public.

* * *

There was no way I'm going to be able to make it to work on time.

It was around 3:30 and the universe had come to the decision that this day was going to be an awful one. Not only are my car keys nowhere to be found, the overflow bus left 30 minutes ago while my father and Trish aren't answering their phones.

Sonic Boom was 7 miles from Marino High, meaning it would be a 2 and a half hour walk. My own house was double that amount so there wasn't any good options besides waiting to see if they call back.

These are the times I wished that I had made more friends. It was hard though. Socially I was very reserved and quiet. A lot of people perceived me as unapproachable due to how there was no eye contact involved in conversing with me or how I seemed to be trapped in my own mind. Though I wasn't that introverted, I could hold up conversations it was always just the first impressions I've screwed up.

At first it was okay, everything was fine. I was convinced a small friend group was better than one twice it's size, but Trish was my only friend. It was Senior year and I had only managed to make one friend.

 _One._

Grasping the idea somewhat hurts, but at the same time I really don't think I would change a thing.

Maybe it wasn't like the movies where the girl has everything and one bump that's hit changes things. Where she finally recovers in the end with a new sense of self even though her life before was amazing to begin with. I wasn't looking for some life changing event because I was content on being happy with my small moments in comparison to those major ones. There wasn't a need for those big moments that you have a thousand photos of, the little slots of time that keep me happy are the ones you couldn't explain.

Okay so yes I may forget what went on during Trish and I's 3 am talks, but at least I know they happened. And that's more than enough.

Now if I was car keys, where would I be?

…

My entire head has most likely swelled twice its size because I've spent the last 15 minutes banging my head on my dumb locker.

You'd think after looking at the fifteen messages I've sent, one of them would attempt to call me. But nope. I've heard nothing and I'm becoming desperate.

"What time did coach say practice was ending?" A familiar male voice asked, bringing me out of the pity party I had thrown by my locker.

"Around 4:00."

The voices began to mumble about upcoming games as I stayed perfectly still not wanting to grab any attention. There was no need to make friends with the football team, and yes it had everything to do with the fact they terrify me.

There was some forms of goodbyes as I heard steps retrieve from their preexisting place.

From the corner of my eye the face I recognized was unmistakable. Blonde, tan and tall were the unforgettable characteristics of Austin Moon. There was no further relation because my attention was never fully focused on him but I did remember the boy moved next door to me a few months ago.

Austin had been the buzz of Marino High for weeks. The new boy was supposedly perfect with his athletic ability, talent, attractiveness, great personality, and you get the point by now. Though that was only something whispered in the girl's bathroom. His present had no direct affect on me, except the run in with his mom a few times while getting the mail. Besides that we were both invisible to each other.

I hate to admit but Austin is my best option on getting home. I know it's weird to ask a total stranger who has no idea you exist for a ride home, but like I said I'm desperate.

Okay on the count of 3.

1…

2…

3…

With as much confidence as one could muster I turned around in his direction. "Hey Austin…" The blonde snapped his head in my direction, flinging the sports bag behind his back and moved closer.

"Hey, Ally right?"

The name that rolled off his tongue sounded weird for some reason. I don't know if it's because I don't interact with new people or it's just because he's him.

"Yeah... This is going to sound weird and I don't want you to feel like you have to. It's just, you see I can't find my car keys and I tried calling my dad but he's not answering so I then attempted to call my friend but she didn't answer and…" I rambled, looking past him to the clock.

"Ally."

"Sorry, but can you give me a ride home?" I asked quickly, examining his face for a look of disgust but it was blank.

"I would, but I have football practice." He said with what sounded like sympathy. My heart couldn't help but deflate at that. Now what am I supposed to do?

Austin must've saw my change in mood because he then added "Unless your willing to stay for my practice so I can drive you after."

"That would be amazing! I'm so sorry to bug you with this! I promise this is the last time this will happen" Relief washed through me along with the apology. Austin just grinned at my excitement and started to walk towards the double doors.

Grabbing my bag I ran to catch up with him, almost tripping on my shoe laces.

"Mind me asking why your forehead is all red?" He pointed out, while staring straight ahead. From the smirk playing on his lips, I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what happened.

"Just keep walking Austin."

* * *

 **The story takes place in the beginning of Senior Year and I just want to make it clear that Ally isn't considered 'the bottom of the food chain'. She just doesn't create a significant presence for herself which is the result of her insecurities. Also I didn't want to make Austin a jerk because it's almost Valentines day and I just wanted to write something sweet and slow. I promise they won't end up together in the next few chapters, it will be more of getting to know one another. I apologize for the whole 'moment' thing it's supposed to be referencing a moment of realization of love.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **\- del**


End file.
